A conventional tool rack as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,656 generally includes a body and a connection member, the body has two locking portions respectively located on two sides thereof and a positioning portion is located at the mediate portion of the base. Multiple blocks extend from the positioning portion. The connection member includes multiple rods extending therefrom and located corresponding to the blocks. The connection member has two connection portions respectively located on two ends thereof so as to be connected with the locking portions to connect the base to the connection member. The tools each have two ends which are positioned between the rod and the blocks. However, when picking the tools out from the tool rack, the base and the connection member have to be separated from each other. Furthermore, the connection member can only be put on a horizontal surface and the base can only stand upright. The tools cannot be picked at an angle and this is inconvenient for the users.
The present invention intends to provide a tool rack which allows the users to pick the tools at an angle.